Guillemine LaPeur
Guillemine LaPeur is the daughter of William the Fearless from the Missouri fairy tale of the same name. Info Name: Guillemine LaPeur Age: 16 Parent's Story: William the Fearless Alignment: Royal Roommate: Raluca Voinicu Secret Heart's Desire: To go on adventures and test my fearlessness. My "Magic" Touch: I am fearless. Storybook Romance Status: I'm single. I don't need a boyfriend right now. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I can be somewhat selfish and apathetic to others' problems. Favorite Subject: Science and Sorcery. It's great to learn all sorts of tricky magic in here. Least Favorite Subject: Throne Economics. I never knew being on a throne was such hard work. Best Friend Forever After: Sarah LePois. We're able to bond over practical jokes and stuff. Character Appearance Guillemine is of average height, with short dark brown hair and eyes. She wears a red shirt over a green vest and blue jeans. Personality Guillemine is not afraid of anything. She can be very reckless at times and loves to scare other people. She is very skilled with swords and other weapons, and loves to brag about her skills with arms. She also likes pranks and practical jokes. Biography Greetings. I'm Guillemine LaPeur. My father William was known for being fearless. His father tried to scare him, but was scared by a monkey. William set out and learn what fear is. One night, he came to a house where an invisible princess lived. To break the spell she was put in, he had to stay three nights and endure lots of torture. After enduring three nights of torture, he managed to break the spell, and the princess promised she would meet him by the fountain in the morning. However, an evil fairy's daughter stuck a pin in him and put him to sleep, thus the princess didn't get to meet him. When he woke, he wondered where the princess was. He sought the help of a good fairy, who helped him overcome the evil fairy and her daughter and claim the princess as his own. As my father's only child, I am going to take his destiny. This means that I'll be the one rescuing an invisible prince. I'm quite looking forward to it, since I get to be the rescuer. I think I can pass the test pretty easily. I've inherited the fearless spirit of my father, and I am very daring. I often jump from heights to see if I won't get injured. I'm also very skilled with weapons, especially swords, and I love practicing my skills. One thing I like doing is scaring people. I like doing it with rubber spiders and other bugs - putting them where people don't expect them and seeing their reactions. It's really funny seeing them scream. You get the best results with girly girls who always scream at the sight of anything remotely ugly. It's a lot of fun. I'll also have to admit that I can be pretty selfish at times. I tend to put myself first and not care about other students' concerns. It can get pretty frustrating for both me and them. I've tried to work on being less selfish, but old habits die hard. It would be great to learn compassion so I'll be able to save my Prince Charming. Trivia *Guillemine's surname derives from the French word for fear. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:American Category:NibiruMul's OCs II